


Never Grow Up

by YuriChan06



Series: Children of Ours [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: The birth of Katerina the 2nd





	Never Grow Up

"She's here! He's here! It's finally here!" Elise cheered, clapping her hands. She was waiting outside of the delivery room, along with her siblings from both Nohr and Hoshido, alongside their lovers and children, all waiting the arrival of Hinoka and Xander's new baby. 

Once the sounds of the newborn crying were heard, indicating the baby was now born, confirmed by Flora and Felicia exiting the room.

"How is it? What gender is it?!" Elise asked almost immediately.

"Hinoka just gave birth to a healthy baby girl, they're both in good condition." Flora answered, with that, loud sounds of cheering from the large family roared.

Inside of the delivery room, laid an exhausted Hinoka on the bed, holding her newborn daughter. Her extended family peered inside of the room, crowded, all wanting to catch a glimpse of their newborn cousin, or niece. But they all backed once Xander and Siegbert were in sight, and entered the room.

"We should give them a moment alone..." Sakura suggested, everyone else nodded in agreement before closing the door.

"Meet the new princess of Nohr, Katerina the Second." said Hinoka, holding the child in her arms. Siegbert climbed onto the bed, getting a closer look at his new sister. The newborn had brown eyes, and a tuft of blonde hair in contrast to his bright red hair. 

Xander smiled brightly, "She has your eyes, Hinoka." He said. 

"And your hair." Hinoka added, before glancing up at her son, "Well, what do you think about your new sister, Siegbert?" 

Siegbert stared at his sister curiously. For years he wanted a sibling but the war prevented it, to fill in the void of missing a sibling, he took comfort in getting along with his many cousins, as if they were his sisters or brothers. Now he has a sister. A sister when he's almost a young adult.

"What's wrong?" Hinoka asked, noticing her son's sad expression.

"Nothing, mother, I can promise you and father that I'm very happy with a sister." Siegbert responded, he paused before saying, "It's just.. I have a sibling now, a sibling at an age too late."

Xander and Hinoka glanced at each other, before to their son, "Oh Siegbert, we're very sorry about you growing up too soon, and the fact we weren't there to be a real family." Xander responded.

Hinoka nodded in agreement, "But it's not too late to fix mistakes. Look at us, we're all together again as a family plus one, and nothing will change it ever again." 

Siegbert smiled brightly, before facing his sister, his finger touching her tiny one, the baby made a short noise in respond, "Mother, father, how did a name like Katerina come up?" He asked.

"The name of your late grandmother of course." Hinoka smiled, "When your father was a child, he was very attached to her, their bond were almost unbreakable. Heh.. It almost remind me when I was a child attached to your aunt Corrin."

Xander also smiled fondly at the memory of his mother. Back when the chaos in the Court were cut down, back when Garon was much nicer, back when his mother was still alive, and they were just one small but happy family. As a child, Katerina would read her son bedtime stories, and taking most responsibility of a mother instead of leaving it to the servants. Xander himself always admired his mother's swordsmanship that mixed in with her motherly instincts.

"Grandmother would've been so proud of you." Siegbert smiled.

Hinoka nodded, lightly kissing Xander's forehead, before gently holding her son and daughter close to her, "I'm so happy to have all of you." She said, just as the rest of the family poured into the delivery room to meet the new baby.


End file.
